Bonding Brothers
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: Kaz wanted to form a bond with his brother Kyle when the boy came to visit, but the younger boy has other plans for his state at the Elite Force headquarters, which include his hero Bionic Chase.
1. Bionic Boys

**Bonding Brothers  
** Chapter One: " **Bionic Boys** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

The reveal that his older brother was now bionic with the power to shoot flames from his hands, had caused Kyle to beg for a few more days. He needed to make sure that Kaz was safe in the hands of Davenport and the other bionics. Despite the protests of the rest of the Elite Force team, Kaz had agreed to his little brother's request. Wanting the chance to bond further with the younger boy. It was that agreement that had allowed Kyle, to sneak into his older brother's room that night.

"Hey, Kaz…" Kyle began.

Shocked a little from his younger brother's voice, Kaz put down his Daventablet and looked up: "Yeah?"

"Are you _sure_ that those freaks didn't hurt you?" Kyle questioned, with Kaz able to hear the concern in his brother's voice.

"Ky…" Kaz whispered softly, with the older boy patting the bed next to him. "Come here…"

Kyle blushed slightly but made his way over to his older brother's bed and climbed on, sitting where Kaz had motioned. "So, did they hurt you?"

"They didn't hurt me Ky, I promise." Kaz responded, wrapping an arm around his younger brother's shoulders and pulling him closer into a hug. Said boy blushed a little, but leaned into the cuddle and rested his head against Kaz's chest. "I asked for the bionics, remember?"

"W-Why?"

"Because they need help Ky, so Oliver and I offered to help them."

"B-But…" Kyle tried to protested. "You can _SHOOT_ fire out of your arm?"

Despite knowing that it wasn't going to help the situation, Kaz couldn't help but smirk: "Well… that and my mouth!"

"WOAH!" Kyle exclaimed, with the boy not entirely sure if he should be impressed or freaked out.

"I know right," Kaz grinned.

Sounding like a broken record, Kyle could only stutter out a "B-But…"

"Don't stress about it so much," Kaz replied. While trying to work out how he was going to be able to distract his younger brother from the whole bionic situation. Eventually deciding on something that him and Oliver used to do, even if it was considered wrong when done with a family member. "How about we do something that's pretty cool instead…"

"Kaz, you don't _KNOW_ anything cool."

"Oh come on, you know that you want to do something with your bionic big brother..."

While the older teen wasn't entirely sure about this, he wanted to feel even closer to his little brother. Since he didn't want to give his brother bionic powers, he would have to do something else. And if fooling around with his little brother was going to help him finally be cool in his little brother's eyes then he was going to do it. He might not be able to reveal that the bionics were a lie and that he was actually a superhero, he would teach him what him and Oliver had learnt at Kyle's age.

Kyle misunderstood and his eyes bulged at the thought of possibly getting some bionic powers: "A-are you going to give me Bionics as well?"

"What? NO! You are way to young for Bionic powers!" Kaz protested. Despite knowing that younger Bionics existed, he was not going to allow his younger brother get powers anytime soon.

"Oh…"

"Instead, it's going to be something much cooler." Kaz grinned, wondering if this was going to be the right choice.

"Again… you don't know anything cooler…" Kyle replied. Raising his eyebrow since he didn't believe that his older brother knew anything.

Kaz glared playfully. "Come on!"

"Fine, let's see what _YOU_ think is cool."

"Oh, it's cool alright but first, we need some privacy."

Kyle simply watched as his older brother climbed off of his queen-sized bed and made his way over to the door to his bedroom, locking it before looking back and smirking at his little brother. While he wasn't entirely sure what his older brother had planned, Kyle found himself gulping slightly. The last time Kaz had convinced one of them to do something cool, they had gotten a broken arm. His slight nervousness grew once more as Kaz headed back to the bed and climbed back on, this time on his knees which allowed him to take the next step.

"Uh Kaz?" Kyle questioned, when Kaz reached out and grabbed onto his t-shirt. With the younger boy getting a little confused when Kaz started to try and remove the t-shirt. When Kaz didn't respond and simply kept pulling on the t-shirt, Kyle's protest got louder "Kaz! DUDE! Why the heck are you trying to take my shirt off?"

"Well… in order to do the SUPER cool thing, our clothes have to be taken off." Kaz grinned, causing Kyle's eyes to bulge once more.

"W-What!" Kyle gulped, feeling like his head was spinning at the thought of being naked with one of his brothers, alone. "Why?"

"Because this super cool thing requires it, but if you don't want to do something cool then I guess you could just go back to bed like a little boy…" Kaz responded, knowing it would get to his brothers ego.

"N-No! I'll do it!" Kyle sighed, with the young boy coming to want a bond with his older brother. One that would allow him to come back and visit him, along with seeing what other powers had been gained from the bionic chip.

Kaz grinned as Kyle stood up before reaching down to grab onto the bottom of his long sleeve t-shirt and pulled it off to reveal his thin undefined frame. Kyle rolled his eyes and was a little suspicious when he saw the grin on his brother's face but slowly reached down and undid his jeans, before dropping them down to leave him in some race car themed boxers. Kaz's grin only grew when he saw the silk boxers but his focus changed when Kyle grabbed the waistband of his boxers and lowered his underwear down to completely naked.

"Uh, so now what?" Kyle asked. Feeling awkward as he stood there completely naked as his older brother checked him out.

"Well…"

"And if this was meant to be a naked thing… shouldn't _YOU_ be naked as well?" Kyle asked, with the younger boy focusing heavily on the 'you'.

"Do you WANT me naked?..."

Kyle groaned, "Dude, just-"

"Nuh-uh, do you want me naked, little brother?" Kaz growled, eyeing off Kyle as he started to strip.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Kyle snapped, with Kaz smirking and beginning to take his clothes off.

Kyle watched on as Kaz slowly began to remove his clothing one by one, with the teen painfully slowly removing his t-shirt to reveal his shirt. The younger boy had to admit that his brother had definitely thinned out since the last time he had looked at his older brother shirtless, which is when he had a puppy fat stage in his life. Kaz grinned when he noticed that Kyle was both watching him and trying to hide his cock still. As every small bit of his older brother's body was uncovered and revealed to him, Kyle found his heartbeat getting faster and his cock beginning to cause some issues for him. This problem only grew when Kaz undid his jeans before lowering his jeans to reveal his Tecton boxer briefs which Kyle noticed was outlining his brother's rock hard cock perfectly.

"Wow…" Kyle whispered.

"Thanks… so are you ready to see?"

Kyle nodded, with the boy already thinking up ways to tease his brother.

Kaz smirked from the response and how his younger brother was still checking him out, with the teen fingering the waistband of his boxer briefs. Kyle didn't respond as Kaz slowly lowered down his boxer briefs to reveal his cock to the younger boy. The younger boy felt his eyes bulging a little as the length was revealed to him, slightly shocked at how big Kaz's cock actually was.

"Holy shit…" Kyle exclaimed, shocked at how massive his brother's cock was. He felt his own twitch, feeling small compared to Kaz' monster. After staring at his brother's cock for a few moments, Kyle remembered what they were doing. "S-so what do we do now?"

"Now you lay back and let your big bro show you something that Oliver absolutely loves…".

"You aren't going to set me on fire are you?"

"Not intentionally…" Kaz smirked.

Despite not feeling entirely safe after that comment, Kyle moving around on the bed and laying down in the middle of it. After taking in the sight of his little brother's body, Kaz moved up the bed before leaning down and shocking Kyle when he pressed their lips together. As he deepened the kiss, Kaz found himself climbing on top of the younger boy with their cocks beginning to grind together as Kyle experienced his first make out session. Kyle was a little shocked when Kaz moved down his body before raising his legs onto his shoulders.

"What are you doing Kaz?"

"It's going to feel really weird but trust me it feels really good after a while…"

A smirk covered his face as the teen running a finger down the crack of his little brother's ass.

"KAZ!" Kyle yelped, from the shock as his brother slipped a finger into his ass with Kyle having to cry out as it slid deep into him "DUDE! WHY IS YOUR FINGER IN MY ASS?"

"Calm down, it will get better soon…"

Kaz grinned at his little brother, knowing that Kyle would love it once the pain and awkwardness disappeared. Kaz was proven right not long into the finger, with Kyle releasing a loud moan when he felt Kaz's finger pushed against something inside of his ass. After a few more minutes of fucking Kyle with his finger, Kaz smirked when he heard his younger brother cry out that he needed to cum, with Kyle moaning a few moments later as he released a small load of watery cum.

"Holy shit that hurt…" Kyle complained when the last of his older brother's finger easing out of him, with the younger boy rolling over so that he was lying on his back panting heavily.

"Hey, language!" Kaz smirked.

"But it hurt, butthead."

"Sorry Ky, but it gets better," Kaz said as he watched his younger brother coming down from his orgasm, with the teen slightly shocked that the younger boy had cum just from a fingering since he normally had to fuck Oliver for a while before that happened.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked curiously, with the younger boy not really trusting his brother's comment since he had lied about interning when he had actually been turned into a bionic 'freak'.

"So what do we do now?" Kaz asked softly, not wanting to risk doing anything that his little brother wanted though he did have to admit that he wanted to slide into his little brother and see what it was like in comparison to Oliver.

"Can we do something else?" Kyle asked nervously, with the younger boy finding that he didn't want to stop bonding with his big brother.

"Well, there is something else you could do… which is to return the favor…" Kaz said.

"Well if you can do it, it can be THAT hard, so okay…" Kyle teased with Kaz reaching out and tickling his younger brother for a few moments. While it wasn't the sexiest thing in the world to do, his little brother definitely deserved some punishment for that one.

"KAZ! Stop it!" Kyle cried out between giggles with Kaz stopping and smirking at his naked little brother who asked: "So what do we have to do…"

"Well, first you need to move over first…" Kaz said with Kyle following the order and moving over on the bed with the younger boy a little confused when Kaz laid down on his back.

"Uh, what are you doing Kaz?" Kyle asked curiously as he stared at his old's brother's cock pointing straight up at the roof.

"Getting into position…"

"Why?"

"Because you are going to suck my dick little bro…" Kaz said with a grin, as his little brother's mouth dropped from the shock.

"Oh…" Kyle said with a blush as he remembered the sex education classes that he had gotten in school and what sucking meant.

Kyle nervously reached out and grabbed his brother's cock, with Kaz moaning from the feeling of his little brother's hand around his cock. The moan only grew when Kyle reached down and leaned down in order to take the head of the long cock in his mouth with the boy shocked that he was tasting a little of Kaz's pre-cum. Despite the weird and kind of gross taste, Kyle slowly took more of his brother's cock into his mouth and got into the rhythm of bobbing up and down on the long length. As he continued to suck on Kaz's cock, Kyle found himself listening to the moans that his older brother released into the room.

"Oh god, Ky… mm…" Kaz moaned out with the older boy grabbing onto the sheets of the bed in order to stop himself from grabbing Kyle's hair and face fucking the boy until he shot his load. After a while of his little brother sucking on his cock, Kaz decided he wanted more: "Kyle pull off…"

Kyle was a little confused but followed the order and pulled off of his brother's cock with the younger boy moving up the bed when Kaz motioned for him to move up the bed. Kyle's eyes bulged a little when Kaz pulled him into a gentle kiss before deciding to go for it and ask his little brother.

"What is it?" Kyle asked when he broke the kiss and saw his brother staring at him.

"You can say no, but I want to do something that only big boys do when they are bonding with someone…" Kaz started with Kyle rolling his eyes and working out from the sex education classes that Kaz was meaning fucking.

"You want to fuck me…"

"How did you…" Kaz asked shocked that his younger brother knew about sex.

"Not all of us are only focused on Comic's that we don't hear anything else…" Kyle teased, with it being a bit of a sore spot since Kaz ignored him for comic books.

"Funny… so can I?" Kaz said sarcastically.

After thinking about it for a moment, Kyle nodded with the younger boy finding himself wanting to lose his virginity to his older brother. As with Kaz, he wanted a bond with his brother; while he had mainly come for the bionic people, he did have to admit that he was enjoying the thought of some alone time with Kaz. Kyle rolled over so he was lying down on his chest, with Kaz grinning at the sight of his little brother's ass. Kyle took the sight in for a few moments before moving over so that he was on all fours above his younger brother, with Kaz reaching down and grabbing his cock before lining it up with Kyle's entrance. Kyle was a little shocked from the feeling of the head of Kaz's cock rubbing against his hole, but it was nothing to the shock and excitement that Kaz was feeling due to the knowledge of what he was about to do.

"I'm going to push in now Ky…" Kaz said as he knew that it was time to do it.

"Okay…" Kyle responded with Kaz sliding into his younger brother to the shock and pain of the younger boy "KAZ! Oh god… it hurts so much…"

"It will get better Kyle… just relax as much as you can" Kaz whispered as he continued to push into his little brother's ass, with the teen knowing he was a little longer than Kyle should have had for his first time.

"Oh god, it h-hurt Kaz!".

His comment was ignored as Kaz found himself enjoying something else.

"Damn your ass is so _tight_ Ky…" Kaz grinned. With the teenager continuing to move inside of his little brother's ass with the teen feeling his brother's ass almost squeezing his ass in an attempt to milk its load out of him. "Holy shit…"

"Mm…" Kyle responded, with the younger boy wondering why the tightness of his ass mattered to his older brother. He was pretty sure it was because it was meant to be an exit, not an entrance.

As he started to thrust in and out of his little brother's ass, Kaz found himself leaning down with Kyle moving his head enough that the brothers could share a kiss. While both of them were shocked that they were actually kissing again, Kaz knew it was because of the lust but didn't want to ruin the chance to enjoy his younger brother in this way. Kaz was loving the fact that he was both getting to make out with the younger boy and to be inside of Kyle's tight little hole though he wondered if he was his brother's first kiss not just his first fuck. When he noticed that Kaz was kind of slowing down, Kyle found himself pushing his ass backward in order to take more of Kaz's cock. Noticing this, Kaz started slamming his cock harder into the younger brother with Kyle moaning loudly from the feeling. While he was simply loving the fact he was thrusting into Kyle, the teen was trying push against his brother's prostate in order to make it better for him.

"Oh god, Kyle…" Kaz moaned, as he continued to slide back and forth inside of his little brother's ass.

" _KAZ_!" Kyle cries, as the pleasure takes over his young body.

As his older brother's pace continued, Kyle found himself screaming out from the feeling as Kaz's cock slammed against his prostate, with his older brother smirking and beginning to focus his thrusts against his little brother's prostate in hopes of making the experience better. However, the increased speed was getting to the older boy, who knew that it wouldn't long before he needed to shoot his load. As his brother continued to thrust into his ass, Kyle was buried his head into the pillow and grabbing onto the mattress in order to stabilize himself and stop himself from doing something that could hurt him. Since having his brother's cock moving in and out of him was hurting a little more than skating off of someone's roof.


	2. Brothers Desire

**Bonding Brothers  
** Chapter Two: " **Brothers Desire** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

"Oh god big bro…"

Kaz found himself leaning over and biting his little brother's neck as he rammed inside the younger boy's tightness. He grinned at the sight of the bright red mark left behind.

"Like my cock, Ky?" He grunted, pushing Kyle onto the mattress and making his little dick grind against it.

"MPH!" Was all Kyle could manage, with the younger boy creaming himself as his older brother's cock pounded against his prostate. "Big bro..."

"Oh _fuck_ … mmm… here it comes little bro…" Kaz moaned, loving the fact Kyle had moaned out 'big bro'.

As he got closer to his edge, the teen continued to move in and out of his little brother's ass, with the teen still loving how good it felt in comparison to Oliver's. Kyle was a little weirded out about having his older brother's cum inside of his ass but knew he wanted to bond with the goofy older boy and if this is how Kaz wanted to do it, then he was willing. With a loud moan, Kaz started shooting his load deep into his little brother with Kyle's eyes widening from the shock of having something shooting into his ass. Once he had finished shooting his load, Kaz gently eased his cock out of his little brother's tiny ass with the brother's dropping down onto the bed.

"Dude… my ass feels weird…" Kyle panted, awkwardly squirming around a little from the feeling of his brother's cum in his ass.

"Don't worry, it will feel better soon," Kaz said, feeling a little guilty about fucking his little brother; though he knew that it would get better after a while since it had for him when he had been fucked for the first time. He couldn't help but grin, however, when Kyle rolled over and he spotted the cum on his smooth chest and the sheets.

"Okay…" Kyle responded.

He rolled over with the boy not quite believing his older brother but deciding that if he could handle skating off of a roof, he could handle having his brother's 'cum' in his ass. The brothers feel quiet with the pair thinking about what they had just done, with Kaz not knowing what to think about taking his little brother's virginity. Once they had recovered a little, Kaz rolled over and grinned down at his naked little brother.

"Next time I come home to visit… we are SO doing that on your race car bed!"

The smirk on his older brother's face had Kyle rolling his eyes at how big of a dork his older brother was, even if he was a bionic now. Though he did have to admit that it would be fun to try that again with him while moving around on the bed.

"Only if we can do it with the famous bionic Chase Davenport first…" Kyle teased.

"Sure thing, dude. Whatever you wan- Wait what?" Kaz asked with a slight gulp, with the boy hoping that his younger brother hadn't just asked for the chance to fool around with Chase Davenport. Kyle was HIS brother, and he shouldn't be lusting after Chase Davenport when he just got to have sex with his own big brother. Kaz would be lying to say that he wasn't feeling jealous of the older nerd, with the teen crestfallen that his own little brother already has his eyes set on another boy after they just had fun together.

"I asked... if we could fool around with Bionic Chase!" Kyle teased, knowing how jealous his brother was.

He got his wish to torture his brother when Kaz sighed in frustration, much to the boy's amusement.

"You want to fool around with... Chase?"

"Who WOULDN'T?" Kyle exclaimed, in order to tease his older brother slightly. Through he didn't really disagree, since Chase Davenport was definitely one of the hottest boys that he has seen.

While he wanted to growl a little at the fact his younger brother seemed to want to fool around with the fairly dorky Chase more than him, Kaz decided that he needed to go a different route. As he looked over at his younger brother and reached over in order to rub the younger boy's small tummy, he asked something that was on his mind.

"Do you want me to help you hook up with Chase?"

"What! Really? You would help me hook up with Chase?" Kyle exclaimed, shocked that his older brother would help him hook up with THE Chase Davenport. Despite the shock, he felt some warmth inside of his body as he enjoyed the fact he was finally bonding with his older brother even if it was slightly weird that Kaz was basically stroking his tummy like he as a cat.

"Yeah… I mean if you want to fool around with him then I'll help you do it…" Kaz sighed, knowing that he if was going to claim the spot of Kyle's favorite brother and create the bond he craved then he needed to help Kyle get the things he wanted.

"COOL!"

The younger boy grinned internally as he found himself wondering if the genius boy knew any moves or sexual activities that his older brother didn't know which he was guessing yes since his brother was kind of an idiot. The younger boy grinned at his older brother, before beginning to get a little curious about how they were going to get the bionic boy to fool around with him. As he thought about it more, the boy found himself wondering what Chase would be like completely naked with the younger boy guessing that Chase would be a good bit more muscular than his slightly chubbier brother. After the pair thought about it for a moment, Kyle decided to finally ask a question.

"So… how are we going to do this?"

When he heard his brother's question, Kaz once again sighing sadly at the thought of his younger brother preferring Chase over him.

"Hmm, well Chase is a bit of a dork so he wouldn't just jump to having sex with you… so we are going to need to tempt him a little…" Kaz replied, with the boy knowing that they would have to react in a very similar way to how he would have reacted if he wanted to, and hadn't already, fool around with his best friend Oliver.

"How could I tempt him?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure… You could try off your assets to him but I think I might have a faster way to get Chase interested in you…" Kaz started.

"Huh?"

"How do you feel about taking a bath?" Kaz smirked, enjoying the slight thought of his younger brother all covered in soapy suds.

"But I took one this morning?" Kyle replied, with the younger boy still fairly confused.

"I know, BUT..."

He released a frustrated sigh as he wondered everyone thought that he was the dumb one of the family. With another sigh, Kaz leaned over and started whispering his plan into his younger brother's ear, with Kyle's mouth dropping into an 'o' shape as he finally worked out why his brother had suggested him taking a bath. Once he had finished explaining his plan, Kaz smirked and asked:

"So do you understand now?"

"Yeah…" Kyle blushed.

"Good…" Kaz grinned, with the older teen continuing to rub his younger brother's chest which was causing the younger boy to blush and squirm a little from the feeling. As he watched his brother squirm, Kaz smirked a little and decided to fully tickle the younger boy causing Kyle to start giggling loudly.

"KAZ!" Kyle yelped out, with the boy struggling to stop himself from giggling at the tickling assault that his older brother was giving him.

"Yes?"

"Let me go!"

"Are you going to go and take a bath?" Kaz asked curiously, with the younger boy was still going to go through with the plan to get Chase to join them for some fun and so that Kyle could get to play with the dick of Bionic Chase.

"YES!"

"Good…" Kaz responded, as he finally stopped his tickling much to the relief of the younger boy who relaxed a little on the bed.

As he continued to look at his younger brother's face, Kaz smiled and wondered once again why he was stupid enough not to bond with his brother when they were younger. He also found himself getting a good idea of how they could get Chase up to the bathroom in order to see Kyle leaving.

"Do you still have your phone?"

"Yeah?" Kyle responded, wondering where Kaz was going with this since it was a bit weird to take your phone to the bathroom when you were going to have a shower.

"Take it, and when you are ready to leave… text me so I can make sure Chase heads upstairs" Kaz replied, with the older brother smirking at the little brother who kept forgetting what they were aiming to accomplish.

"Damn bro, maybe you aren't an idiot after all" Kyle responded, as he realized that his older brother had come up with a decent plan.

When he saw Kaz raise an eyebrow in response, Kyle blushed and jumped off of the bed and bolted to the bathroom completely naked with the boy not realizing until reached the bathroom. Kaz grinned a little at the sight of his brother's little ass running out of the room but pulled himself out of bed and redressed, knowing that no one would notice since according to Bree he normally had a stink to him. Despite his blush at the fact, anyone could have seen him naked, Kyle started up the bath and poured some bubbles into the water in order to make the bath a little more fun. The younger boy relaxed into the way with a relaxed sigh and enjoyed himself for a while as he was cleansed of what he had just with his brother. Once he was finished, the boy pulled the plug out of the bathtub, Kyle pulled himself up and stepped out of the tub before shivering a little from the coldness of the bathroom floor. After jumping onto a mat that was near the bathtub, Kyle reached over and grabbed a white fluffy towel and began to dry himself. Once he had finished drying himself, Kyle grabbed his mobile phone and texted Kaz to send Chase up the stairs. He gave his brother a moment before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out into the hallway where he found Chase walking his way.

"Hi, Chase!" Kyle grinned, gaining the attention of the older boy who found him looking at the younger boy with his eyes widening a little when he saw that Kyle had just finished having a shower. His eyes bulged a little when he watched a strand of water running down Kyle's body, past his little nips and down to the edge of the towel.

' _Mm…'_ Chase moaned, unconsciously looking at the younger boy's body with the boy noting the slight similarities to Kaz as he did. He found himself feeling bad when he felt his cock twitch a little at the sight of Kyle wearing what looked like JUST a towel. When he realized that he had been staring at the younger boy for a little long, Chase stuttered out a hello.

"U-uh hi Kyle, d-did you enjoy your shower?"

"Mm… it was nice and _soapy_ …" Kyle teased, with the boy making sure to sound as lustful as he could when he said soap.

' _Fuck.'_ Chase moaned.

The teen thought unable to get the thought of Kyle's butt naked and soapy with his mind racing back to the time he had walked in on little Spin having a shower. As he shook his mind from the thoughts of Spin completely naked and how cute the younger boy's ass had been through he had preferred it when he spied on Spin being fucked by Leo's shockingly long cock.

Guessing that he should reply, Chase commented: "Uh that's nice…"

"Yeah… do you like long and soapy baths, Bionic Chase?" Kyle questioned, with Chase's eyes widening a little at the question as he wondered why the boy wanted to know that.

"U-uh… occasionally, I do after a particularly hard mission…" Chase responded. With, the bionic boy trying to ignore the fact his cock was still twitching at the sight of Kyle mostly naked and the thought of him covered in soapy suds. "Y-you can just call me Chase.

"Ok, _Chasey_ … What are missions _like_?" Kyle asked. Unaware that he was causing Chase to mentally question why he was talking to an only towel-clad naked boy in the middle of the hallway.

"Uh… they can be really stressful at times…" Chase responded. Feeling awkward enough that he reached up and run his hand through his short hair. "Did you _uh_ want to go and get dressed... then ask me questions later?"

"Nope! But you are so sure about me getting dressed then why don't you come and tell me about missions while I get dressed?"

An offer that caused the elder teen to feel his cock twitch again at the thought of seeing both Kyle's ass and cock.

"DUDE!" Chase exclaimed, with the bionic boy not really knowing how to react to that one but decided on trying to get out of it. He remembered when Spin use to do the same thing, only he never got a chance to touch the snarky bionic spintop. "Uh… I can just tell you later…"

"Come on!"

Sighing, Kyle grabbed onto Chase's hand and pulled the bionic boy towards his bedroom with the shocked boy himself allowing himself to be led despite having the power to stop it. His shock continued once they reached the bedroom, with the towel-clad boy pushing him after shutting the door. He was about to protest when he saw Kyle finger the top of his towel before pulling it off to reveal his naked body.

"KYLE!" Chase cried, from the sight of the younger boy's completely naked.

"Do you like?" Kyle asked. The younger boy grinning as he already knew exactly how Bionic Chase was reacting to the sight of his naked body and that Chase was very much liking the view.

"This is so wrong..." Chase groaned, knowing he shouldn't be in a room with Kaz's naked little brother.

"You sure?" Kyle replied. Smirking at the naked boy moved towards Chase then reaching out and grabbing Chase's bulge. "Well it seems that _this_ doesn't think it is wrong…"

"DUDE!" Chase freaked.

The genius's freaking out only continued when he felt the young boy beginning to fiddle with his belt, he knew he should protest but he couldn't find the words. Once he had gotten Chase's belt undone, Kyle lowered himself onto the ground so that he was on his knees in between the bionic boy's legs. The bionic could only watch on as Kyle undid his jeans before pulling them down along with his boxer briefs, with Kyle's eyes widening a little at the sight of how big Chase's cock was. Chase released a loud moan when Kyle leaned in and the naked younger boy wrapped his lips around the head of Chase's cock and began to lightly suck on it. The moans only continued when Chase started to bob up and down on the length of Chase's cock.

"Oh Damn… _Kyle_ …"

As the pleasure continued to build up within him, the bionic boy began to ignore the guilt about fooling around with both a younger boy and the younger brother of one of his teammates. Kyle grinned a little when he heard the moan coming from the older boy and continued his work, pleasuring the world's smartest person. As Kyle continued to bob up and down on the length of Chase's cock, the younger boy knew that it was nearly time for his brother to do his walk in and join the fun. Since he had to send his signal, the boy waited until Chase had closed his eyes due to the pleasure of the blowjob before secretly reaching underneath the bed in order to press the send button on his mobile phone, with the boy already prepared the text.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kaz growled, pretending to be shocked by what was going on in the room.

"KAZ!" Chase screamed.

The bionic boy quickly pushed Kyle away from him, before grabbing everything that he could in order to try and cover his cock from his Elite Force team member and one of the few boys that he actually called a friend. Chase couldn't believe that he had just gotten caught, getting his cock sucked by a younger boy by said boy's _OLDER_ brother. With Chase quickly beginning to wonder if being the smart man alive was going to allow him to survive getting destroyed being burnt to a crisp by Kaz's fire powers. As Chase freaked out about possibly getting killed and wondering if Mr. Davenport and Douglas would put him back together, Kaz and Kyle shared a secret grin with the youngest of the brothers thrilled that their plan was going so well. Deciding to continue the plan, Kaz's hand covered itself in flame's which caused the nervous bionic to gulp further. When he was sure that Chase was sweating from the nervousness, Kaz decided to up the pressure

"Why the _FUCK_ was my little brother sucking your cock, Davenport?"

"Oh god… Kaz! This is not what it looks like! Trust me!" Chase attempted. Fearing the fire-wielding superhero losing control, the bionic backed away.

Kaz smirked internally before growling internally: "Oh? So you aren't taking advantage of my NAKED little brother?"

Chase could only gulp.

"Hey, Kaz. Who's bigger? I bet you get get it deeper in my throat!" Kyle smirked, jerking the Bionic boy's cock.

Kaz smirked in response. "Why don't you come find out, _little brother_ …"


End file.
